


Stars on the Ceiling

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Girl Direction celebrating the New Year.





	Stars on the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. Extremely short. Un-betaed by anyone other than myself.
> 
> Please be kind.
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone.

The best thing about this New Year’s party, Louis thinks, is that it’s not at _her_ flat for once. Which means she has none of the clean up responsibilities later. 

Something that she’s particularly thankful for when someone holding a bright blue drink spills it all over the sofa. She sucks her lips into her mouth and turns away, trying not to laugh. She must have a look of amusement on her face if Harry’s curious expression is anything to go by.

“What?” Harry asks, peering over Louis’ shoulder. “Oh. _Fuck_.”

A giggle escapes Louis’ lips. “I know,” she says. She leans into Harry a little more, sliding her hand up the back of Harry’s loose, sheer black top. She _loves_ this top. She especially loves it when Harry doesn’t wear a bra underneath it and Louis can just stare at her tiny little breasts and imagine her mouth on those nipples. 

Alas, Harry is wearing a bra tonight. It’s probably a good thing, considering how many drunk people they’re surrounded by. Louis tends to get a bit jealous when people get too close to her girl and don’t back off when Harry asks them to.

But right now, Harry is in Louis’ arms, her body is warm and solid against Louis’ own and it’s perfect.

“C’mon, it’s almost New Year,” Harry says, tugging on Louis’ hand. 

They find their friends dotted around – Niall and Zayn are in a secluded corner snogging like there’s no tomorrow. It’s hot to watch, so Louis doesn’t mind not interrupting them _just_ yet, but Harry is a spoil sport and interrupts them, earning twin looks of annoyance from their friends. 

“It’s almost midnight,” Louis explains. 

Recognition crosses both of their faces and they follow as they try to locate the fifth and sixth members of their group. 

A loud cheer comes from the kitchen and Louis pokes her head in to investigate. She sees Liam beaming at Sophia and they share a quick kiss. 

“And that’s how you do it,” Sophia says pointedly. She winks and takes a wad of cash off the end of the table. 

“Oi, oi,” Louis hollers so she and Liam hear her. 

Liam turns her beautiful smile in Louis’ direction and they make their way over.

“Jeez, Soph, you cleaned up well!” Niall says, impressed.

“Thanks,” Sophia says as she tucks the money into her small handbag. 

“C’mon, then,” Louis says, leading everyone through the flat. They all pick up their coats, rugging up as best as they can before heading outside into the cold air. 

There hasn’t been snow yet, but the air is definitely cold enough that Louis can see her breath in front of her face when she exhales. She feels the prickling cold in her lungs and rubs her bare hands together for warmth. It jostles the plastic bag she has on her arm, but she doesn’t care right now, she’s _cold_ and she forgot to bring gloves. But she won’t give Harry the satisfaction of saying ‘I told you so’ because she knows that Harry _would_ (mostly because if the situations were reversed, Louis absolutely would say ‘I told you so’).

“Have you got it?” Zayn asks once they’ve made their way up onto the roof. 

It’s colder up here, Louis notices, but it’s the only spot that they can be away from the noise and pressure inside and still be able to celebrate properly.

Harry holds put her hands, producing a bottle of champagne and a packet of extra-long sparklers. “Louis’ got the glasses and the lighter.”

“Aces,” Zayn says.

“Ten minutes,” Liam says.

Louis sets the bag down on the ground and opens the box with the six champagne flutes. She passes them out, keeping the last one for herself. Harry pops the cork with a bit of a _bang_ and quickly pours everyone a drink.

“Here, take a sparkler, too,” Harry says, passing them out. 

“Alright,” Louis begins. She hands Harry her glass so that she can get her sparkler lit and quickly pockets the lighter. They go around, pressing their sparklers to each other to light them up. 

It’s dark enough out here that they can twirl their sparklers and see the streaks they leave in the air. It reminds Louis of when she was a kid and doing this with her mum. The sparkler dies far too quickly for her liking, and she sets it down on the ground near her feet to pick up later.

“Let’s go around and say one thing we hope for the New Year,” she says, taking her flute back off Harry, who was holding both of their glasses in one of her hands. She takes a sip, the bubbles tickling her tongue. 

“I hope to finally get pregnant this year,” Harry says, starting them off. She gives Louis a fond look. Then waggles her eyebrows suggestively. “Want to start tonight?” Louis snorts, but nods. God she loves this woman so much.

Liam goes next. “I hope to get promoted,” she says. “I resolve to speak to my boss when we go back to work and tell him that I want a promotion.”

“Here, here!” Louis cheers. Liam gives her a fond smile.

Sophia presses a quick kiss to Liam’s cheek. “I hope to release my second clothing line. I think I can get it out by the end of summer if I work hard enough.”

“I hope to see Derby actually win a game for once,” Niall says, bringing her glass to her lips to take a sip. Louis just grins at her.

Zayn bites her lip. “I hope to get my own showing at the gallery I work at,” she says, sounding hesitant. “But it scares me to death thinking about it.”

Niall draws Zayn in close by the waist. “I believe in you.” Zayn gives her a fond look in return.

And then it’s Louis’ turn. “Well,” she says. She passes off her flute to Zayn, who takes it, looking a little bewildered. “I hope that Harry will marry me,” she says, getting down on one knee. She opens a box that she had in her coat pocket and holds it up. “What do you say?”

“Yes!” Harry exclaims. She throws herself at Louis, almost knocking them both over with the force. “Oh my god,” she mutters into Louis’ ear.

Their lips press together as the countdown begins. Fireworks go off over head, and their friends cheer for them as they kiss.

Louis couldn’t think of a better way to start her New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/181601502161)


End file.
